Will you?
by BanjaxTerreDT
Summary: Just a fun little story centered on Robbie/Cat and a bit of Andre. Very different from my other story but still worth reading.


Will You?

 _ **Summary: Just a fun little story centered on Robbie/Cat and a bit of Andre. Very different from my other story but still I think is worth reading.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**_

 _Cat your beautiful, wonderful and so much more,_

 _You're an amazing woman,_

 _Learning how live life right._

 _You are, you are the one that I'm waiting for._

 _Why are you so flawless?_

 _Why are perfect?_

 _And why, can't I, stop thinking about you,_

 _For these, for these, endless nights._

 _Cat why?_

 _Why are you, so stunning girl?_

 _And why are you, so alluring girl?_

 _Why are you not leaving my dreams?_

 _Oh, maybe because you're so damn sweet._

 _So tell me, Cat will you,_

 _Tell me, Cat will you,_

 _Oh please, answer me this question, and be truthful about it,_

 _Oooh Cat will you._

 _Oooh Cat will you._

 _Please oh please,_

 _Will you be my girlfriend from tonight?_

Andre recorded the last verse and chorus of Robbie's new song, in the Hollywood Art's Recording Studio, in a voice that just gave you chills when you were able to listen to it. Robbie decided this time he was going to write a song was that he needed some expertise to get this song right for Cat, or at least a musical prodigy in this case, so he enlisted for Andre's help. Andre being kind mannered, obliged to help Robbie happily with his relationship with Cat. So when Robbie gave him the lyrics to the song he wanted to sing, Andre had to change a lot of things to make the song work. For example, the song was in a minor key instead of being in a major and the fact he was going to sing "Cat you me feel way better than the times I ate broken glass." Like come on. He still wanted the song title as "Will You" so Andre had kept it. The song did generally come together well and was so damn catchy. Slow or Speedy. The song could have been a hit but it would only be used for one occasion. When Robbie asks Cat out.

"So Robbie do you want it slow, fast or mixed?"

"Mixed."

"Ok, I just need switch some of the chords, play back the slow version for me."

"Ok, so how do you do that?"  
"Robbie, it's the silver switch near the bottom right."

"Ok, so where is that."

"Must I do everything?!" he sighed

Andre flipped the switch and grabbed his guitar along the way back, as the music played he started strumming his guitar and told Robbie to cut the slow track and to record this. Robbie obeyed and Andre's started sing, once he finished he was finished for good. Robbie clapped enthusiastically.

"This is going to be so good when I sing it for Cat all thanks to you Andre."

"No problem, how is she anyway?"

"It's going to happen, I can feel it in my bones! I'm going to get my first girlfriend."

"Ok calm down, see you later Robbie."

And with that Andre left. Robbie continued with his display of happiness, for quite a while in fact. The day passed quickly and after school and it was finally time for Robbie to ask out Cat. After the gang had got all their stuff ready and were ready to start their spring holiday, they group was waiting at the door for Cat and Robbie because they promised to go to Six Flags Mountain together, but before they left Robbie had pulled Cat to the side with his guitar

"Cat can I sing you something?"

"Robbie, I want to go to Six Flags. Please can you do this another time? We just finished school and you want to sing me a song?"

"No and Yes"

"What?"

"No this can't happen another time and yes I want to sing you this song. Look this is taking a lot of courage to do so please just listen to it. Andre helped me write the song and fixed it together."

"Andre wrote it?"

"Me… and Andre."

"So then it must be good, ok sing the song."

"Alright then."

As Robbie sang the song, Cat fell in love with it instantly, the beat, the melody, the nice use of pace, it just was so darn catchy. The others just stood there waiting as to see what would happen, some anxious, some impatient, some in awe of the sweet moment, one jealous maybe two but everyone was curious of the moment. There was a definite glimmer of Jealousy in that kind persons eyes but was it just Jealousy. Then the last words of the song were uttered out and mostly everyone was surprised or shocked you could say. There was a long pause and Robbie was the one to break the silence in the atmosphere.

"Cat? Cat did hear what I just said?"

"Robbie I heard you but I don't know, the song was amazing and sweet but I just don't know what to say."

"I see you've made your decision then."

"No, I haven't, just give me time to think about it. Ok."

"So it's not a no."

"Yes it's not a no but it's not a yes either yet."

"Yeeeeessss, I'm in. Go Robbie, Go Robbie."

"Ok let's just go now."

"Guys we're ready let's go!"

As Cat walked passed the group her and Andre locked eyes, it was a swift motion but one that was hard to place, it even confused the two. The group then gradually started to walk through the double wooden doors.

"Well then People let's go!" Tori yelled

"SIX FLAGS!" The group chanted multiple times

And off they went to enjoy an adventurous day that we'll talk about next time. Maybe a kiss or two was involved with that trip or somebody snaps?

 **I don't know when I'll be updating, this was just a fun story I wrote but hope you guys liked it, I want to read your reviews so leave them. Have a nice day.**

 **AFCOJ**


End file.
